The present invention pertains generally to the field of alarm and warning systems such as those utilized to initiate and/or facilitate evacuation, and more particularly to a warning system that may contain one or a plurality of sensors and provides programmable warning and/or evacuation alarms and verbal instructions in the event of an emergency.
Warning and alarm systems for alerting people to emergency and other abnormal conditions are well known in the art. Such devices range from simple fire alarms to more complex systems which employ a plurality of sensing devices. All of these devices involve either a central system actuated by local sensors to xe2x80x9csoundxe2x80x9d local alarms, or are self-contained local units, which are and must only be independent of any overall system interaction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,672 shows a multiple condition sensing and audio warning system. The system includes a multi-track magnetic tape playing apparatus with a playback head selectively movable to any one of a plurality of track positions, an audio system connected to the output of the tape playing apparatus including speakers at selected locations, and a plurality of condition sensors each providing a signal representative of a condition being sensed. A control circuit is responsive to the condition signals and initiates operation of the tape playing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,464 illustrates an alarm communication system which includes a circuit for normally transmitting music to a plurality of different locations within a building which includes a source of music, a plurality of speakers selectively positioned throughout the building and a normally closed switch for connecting the source of music to each of the speakers. A source of programmed alarm announcements stored on tape is converted to an electrical signal, amplified and coupled to each of the speakers via an override switch. Actuation of the override switch in response to the occurrence of an emergency condition, such as fire, causes the normally closed switch to open and couple the electronic signal corresponding to the programmed alarm announcements to all of the speakers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,789 defines an alarm system having a verbal message for monitoring mining operations, or the like. The system includes a plurality of first sensors each providing a signal representation of an abnormal condition being sensed, at least one additional sensor providing a signal representing an emergency condition being sensed, an oscillator and modulator for generating an emergency warning tone energized upon detection of the emergency condition, a plurality of speakers at selected locations for broadcasting the emergency warning tone, a multi-track tape player with playback head selectively movable to any one of the track positions and having an audio output connected to local and remote speakers, and circuit means effective to energize the tape player and move its head to an appropriate track containing a prerecorded oral message upon detection of an abnormal condition by one of the first sensors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,771 discloses a public alert and advisory system for communication of emergency and/or other information from one or more central locations to a plurality of remote locations, such as by way of example, information regarding nuclear accident and evacuation procedures. The system utilizes conventional programming stations such as AM, FM or TV stations, central transmitting equipment, with emergency information being modulated by a second modulation technique different from the first modulation technique for ordinary programming so that conventional manually operated programming receivers will not be responsive to the emergency information. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,114 portrays an intelligent fire safety system which includes exit sign units having couplings to smoke sensor and heat sensor for input information, a speech synthesizer and strobe light to provide output information, and a communication unit to provide communication coupling between exit sign units on a single floor and between interfloor interfaces and a central monitoring unit. The exit sign provides both a strobe light and a speech synthesizer which provides verbal instructions to floor occupants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,348 comprises a life safety audio system having a voice synthesizer and a constant volume telephone network. The system has a plurality of detectors for detecting alarm conditions located throughout the building, a plurality of speakers located throughout the building, a source of pre-stored voice messages which can be broadcast over the speaker, and a telephone network. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,809 consists of a speaking fire alarm system which not only gives an alarm in voice on an occurrence of a fire, but also provides some information necessary for coping with the situation. The system includes a CPU, host computer, and voice synthesizer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,137 describes a programmable atmospheric stabilizer which uses one or more sensors for detecting a condition of potentially hazardous material within a container or some other enclosed atmosphere. The sensors connect to a first threshold detector which activates a first order correcting device when the sensor detects a first order hazard. The sensor also connects to a second threshold detector which activates a second correcting device when the sensor detects a second order hazard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,183 includes a multi-function alarming system which employs a vocoder which enables the alarm system to emit not only a buzzing sound but also a human voice. The alarm system has a microphone, a microphone amplifier, a vocoder, a memory, a preamplifier, a power amplifier and a speaker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,338 depicts a fire alarm system having recorded vocal warning messages and/or instructions. The system has a microphone by which a user can record a vocal message specifically suited for a small child or adult in need of verbal instructions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,714 shows a warning system for giving verbal instructions during a fire, comprising a smoke detector, a smoke detector output relay, a recording switch, a microphone, a digital recording and playback device, a timer/pulse generator, a pulse counter, a number of speakers, an amplifier and an alarm tone generator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,020 illustrates a voice warning system for fire accidents which includes a plurality of fire sensors, a first multiplex selector, a detecting and scanning circuit, a locking circuit, a decoding circuit, a memory circuit, a second multiplex selector, a scanning circuit, a load, a time pulse controlling circuit, a fire emergency assistance calling circuit, and a plurality of loudspeakers which give fleeing instructions to people in the building. U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,796 defines a flash and voice warning system generally comprising a power supply with charging circuit, a smoke sensor power supply and auto reset circuit, a smoke sensor (or manual operation), a circuit for converting current to voltage, a single-chip microprocessor, a 60 Hz square wave generator, a control circuit, a buffer, a current amplifier, a high-voltage circuit, N-discharge tube circuits, N-triggering circuits, a flash lamp direction control circuit, and a voice circuit.
The present invention is directed to a warning system which can detect any of one or more emergency conditions and provide any or any combination of multiple programmed responses thereto, each individually tailored to the specific type of emergency at hand and the specific location of the actual warning device within the system""s area of operation. The warning systems includes a plurality of input trips which sense emergency conditions in a local area. The warning system then issues programmable emergency responses or alarms in the form of emergency lights, strobe lights, and audio messages (verbal, a siren, a buzzer, etc.). The warning system is capable of multiple responses (different sounds or messages, or combinations of sounds and messages, or messages in different languages or multiple languages) triggered by, or in response to, different emergency situations (fire, earthquake, explosion, intruders, presence of smoke, radiation, noxious or poisonous gases, and the like). The warning system is individually programmable to give differing specific instructions for evacuation from specific locations within the protected area. The warning system is capable of operation either individually or as part of a system for the protection of a larger area. If used as part of an overall system, the evacuation devices can be xe2x80x9cconnectedxe2x80x9d to the system either by direct wiring or by radio- or other remote control. If used as part of an overall system, all of the covered devices will be capable of sensing the failure or destruction, or disconnection by any means, of the central control device for the system of which they are a part, and upon so doing, will immediately and independently commence alarm and the issuance of preselected instructions.
In accordance: with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a warning system comprises a central control unit and a plurality of local units connected to the central control unit, each of the local units having a plurality of input trips and a plurality of programmable responses thereto; the plurality of input trips including a disconnect trip to indicate that the central control unit or connection thereto has failed.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the plurality of programmable responses include a warning output signal sent from the local unit to the central control unit to indicate the presence of a local emergency.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the warning output signal is also sent when a loss of local unit power is detected.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, the plurality of input trips may include a smoke detector, an earthquake detector, a noxious/poison gas detector, a proximity/motion intruder detector, a radiation detector, an explosion detector, or any other sensing device. A TV camera, a digital still camera, a microphone and/or other video, photographic or audio monitoring device may also be included.
In accordance with another important feature of the invention, the plurality of programmable responses may include illumination of an emergency light, illumination of a strobe light, and the broadcast of an audio message (verbal, siren, buzzer, or the like).
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, under emergency conditions, the central control unit may broadcast either or both of (1) preselected audio, and (2) live voice instructions, to one or more local units of which the local trips have not been tripped. Also, the local units may be equipped with a microphone so that verbal messages may be sent to the central control unit.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.